Madness Heart
by Yui Kirigaya
Summary: Una sonrisa…una sonrisa de júbilo, su mirada que se mantenía abierta y cristalina, estaba aún contraída en la última gran emoción que su dueña tuvo en su vida. Primer día de la KiriAsuWeek: Tema: Asuna Loca


**Hola a todos, este fic participa en el primer día de esta maravillosa KiriAsuWeek.**

 **Tema: Asuna Loca**

 **Espero que les guste está loca idea que ha salido.**

 **Aclaración: Los personajes de SAO no me pertenecen, su creador es Reki y yo los uso con fines de disfrute.**

 **Madness Heart**

 **En los Voz de Asuna**

 **AU**

Un nuevo día brillante para todos, menos para mí, tu calor me falta y mi corazón no deja de latir por ti.

 _ **Kazuto-kun, te extraño mucho!**_

Mi nombre es Yuuki Asuna y hoy en el último día que considero vale la pena de mi vida, he venido a darles los motivos por los cuales la mitad de mi alma y mi cuerpo están vacíos. Mi mente es la única que trabaja y no deja de mostrarme los sucesos que desencadenaron este final.

Como todo lo planeado en mi vida, estudie para ser profesora, lo mismo que mi madre y durante mis años de universidad conocí a la persona que sabía, se había convertido en mi prometido desde mi infancia. Mi relación con él siempre ha sido tormentosa, de lo contrario no habría terminado encerrada en estas cuatro paredes blancas. Para el mundo es una excelente persona, buena, cariñosa, trabajadora, honesta, detallista, romántica, guapo y de buena familia...Todo lo que cualquier mujer podría desear.

Mi madre me pidió que lo viera como mi hombre ideal y pensara que nunca me permitiría tener otro hombre igual, un hombre que me hiciese sentir querida, amada, deseada, admirada... pero si les soy sincera, desde el primer momento que me toco fue un asco, aunque no pareciera darse cuenta de ello.

Sugoi Noboyuki siempre me ha demostrado un amor incondicional y me ha "apoyado" en todo lo que yo quisiese hacer o lo que mi madre pensase que era bueno para mí. Según el compartimos aficiones, gustos, el modo de ver la vida, los sueños, las ilusiones de una familia.

 _ **Porque a mí, porque esta vida es un martirio sin ti?**_

Nuestra relación comenzó a mediados de mi primer año de universidad y al poco tiempo comenzamos a tener relaciones por pedido de nuestros padres, querían que le diéramos a la familia el heredero que a mí como su mujer me tocaba ser responsable de gestar y dar a luz. Si, como lo piensan quede embarazada al poco tiempo, el primer gran bajón emocional en mí. Sugoi me trataba como una princesa de cristal, siempre me acompañaba a todos los lugares mostrándome como su mejor trofeo y encerrándome en casa para evitar que yo huyera o le hiciera algo a aquel bebe.

Los días de esos 9 meses fueron infernales, no pude disfrutar lo que la mayoría de las mujeres hace, sentía que todo aquello era un castigo, todo se me era impuesto y yo no tenía ninguna voz ni voto en aquella historia sin fin.

 _ **Perdóname**_

Me golpeo por primera vez cuando contaba con 6 meses, fue producto de mi grito de no querer tener a ese niño que venía en camino, me miro como si fuera la peor basura del mundo y me prohibió todo contacto con el mundo externo lo que restaba de la gestación, para que según él me uniera a nuestro hijo.

Sé que no debo de odiar a ese bebe que no tiene la culpa, pero si me obligan a tener una vida que no quiero, si es mi cuerpo el que está siendo usado como probeta de gestación y mi mente es obligada a apagarse para conceder los deseos de todos, poco a poco la depresión hace mella en mí y me provoca fuerte deseos de morir.

Peor fue cuando me obligo a dar a luz en la casa sin ningún medicamento que pudiera contrarrestar el dolor, porque según él y mi madre, eso me haría sentir como una madre de verdad. No se les ha mencionado nada a nadie, pero me atendió una partera rudimentaria, una anciana que poco o nada sabía de tacto, mis gritos, lágrimas y golpes no le importaban, todo para ella era ese bebe que tercamente se negaba a nacer y me causaba el peor dolor del mundo.

 _ **Nunca te odie, pero tampoco te querré**_

Doce horas de dolor pasaron para que él bebe naciera y yo me desvaneciera en medio de mi propia sangre y llanto de aquel ser al que no quería conocer. Fue la primera y más horrorosa experiencia en mi vida, mi cuerpo no se recuperó en mucho tiempo y el maldito de Sugoi nunca acepto que fuera llevada a un hospital, porque según sus palabras yo me sobrepondría cumpliendo el papel de madre con el pequeño Kotaro.

Caí en una profunda depresión que me obligo a tomar diariamente pastillas para mantenerme lucida, trate de alejarme de ese niño, trate de morirme en la cama en medio de fiebre delirante y dolor continuo. La palabra obligación salió de nuevo de sus labios y cuando Kotaro cumplió dos meses fue la primera vez que me dejo salir, pero solo al hospital para que lo revisaran, a mí no le dio ninguna delicadeza de pedirme una cita ni lo hizo nunca. Como puedo no odiarlo cuando la mayor parte del tiempo me hacía sentir como un adorno de habitación que solo servía para complacerlo?

Pasaron los años entre mis continuas depresiones e ingresos al centro de rehabilitación, acabe mi carrera y empecé a trabajar. Al principio yo trabajé como dependienta en una tienda de mi padre. Pero surgió la posibilidad de cambiar y desempeñar mi carrera en un puesto de trabajo fenomenal en la Universidad de Tokyo. Mi ahora esposo y mi familia me apoyaron muchísimo para que lo aceptara y así lo hice. Sugoi estaba seguro de que nunca me alejaría de su lado y más si llevaba en mi cuerpo su marca de propiedad, la marca de la señora Nobouyuki y la marca de la madre de dos hijos que poco o nada me dejaba criar, porque según la familia, la madre solo los engendra y los cuida hasta el primer año de vida, pero no se puede hacer responsable de la crianza de los futuros herederos de la sociedad japonesa. Kotaro por entonces ya tenía 4 años y Mizuki recién había cumplido los 2 años, ambos no me reconocen como su madre, solo me llaman Asuna y soy la encargada de proveerles todos sus caprichos, así sus abuelos y su padre se los han inculcado.

 _ **Siempre me sentí perdida en un función que no me correspondia**_

Ya ven porque sentía que cada día iba cayendo a un pozo sin fin, la oscuridad me iba tragando y la idea de no existir cada vez tomaba mayor fuerza. Solo las pastillas y las clases me tendían a mantener cuerda para el resto de la sociedad, pues yo era la honorable señora Nobouyuki y debía de sentirme la mujer más feliz del mundo al lado de tan increíble familia a pesar de mi joven edad.

Si, 24 años y ya me quería ir de este mundo.

Todo iba normalmente bien. Pero en un día conocí a una persona que me deslumbró. No sé qué me pasó. Sentía una fuerte atracción increíble por él, una atracción que nunca había sentido por nadie hasta el momento.

Llego a principios del verano de traslado desde la universidad de Kyoto, un joven de casi 19 años de hermosos ojos negros y cuerpo de ensueño, unos ojos picarones que al primer instante conectaron con mi marchita alma. Su nombre era Kirigaya Kazuto.

Al pasar los meses y sin que nadie lo sospechara acabamos teniendo relaciones. Fui yo quien lo provocó, aunque me avergüence decirlo. No sé por qué lo hice si tengo un matrimonio y un esposo al que me debía de entregar en completa fidelidad.

Gracioso pensarlo si tu vida es llevada por la cuerda del abismo, pero no podía evitar sentirlo si este joven me comenzaba a enseñar cómo era la verdadera vida. Pensé que era solo buen sexo y bonitas palabras para aliviar mi alma. No lo podía evitar, era como una droga, intentaba alejarme, pero no aguantábamos sin estar juntos. Yo nunca me planteé dejar a Sugoi por esta otra persona más joven que yo, pero no conseguía alejarme de él. Así es que seguimos con ésa situación. Yo con mi esposo al que veía todas las torturadoras noches, y este como si nada, queriéndome y mi amante con su vida, pero viéndonos a diario en la Universidad. Creí que no me quería, y Kazuto así lo decía... así es que pensé que todo estaba "bien", no había peligro...no había problemas de involucrarme en algo diferente a mi cotidianidad.

Seguí complaciendo los planes de vida de mi esposo a pesar de mi infidelidad. Compramos una casa más grande y decidimos casarnos nuevamente, pero esta vez por la odiosa iglesia. Para eso aún faltaba más de un año. Cuando se lo dije a Kazuto... bueno, pareció que lo aceptaba bien. Lo normal, lo que se espera de mi amante... La situación era muy rara. Él estaba haciendo su carrera y cuando la acabara soñaba con irse al extranjero para seguir con sus planes de ser un programador y dueño algún día de su propia empresa. Él sabe que yo soy una persona familiar, tradicional y que tengo el oscuro secreto de las pastillas a las que me volví adicta para calmar los dolores del cuerpo y la mente... Creía que no podría hacerme feliz dándome ésa vida, y él no lo sería tampoco si no tenía todo eso. Así es que inconscientemente y casi sin hablarlo decidimos seguir así. Yo estaría dos o tres años con éste trabajo para coger experiencia, luego volvería a mi aburrida vida y me convertiría en ama de casa por decisión de Sugoi. Él seguiría con su brillante carrera profesional, seríamos un recuerdo precioso y secreto el uno para el otro.  
Al año siguiente Kazuto empezó una relación con una joven de preparatoria, esto me dolió mucho. Yo soy muy muy celosa, la verdad. El me dejó para empezar con ella después una discusión que tuvimos y lo pasé fatal, lloré, me desesperé, pasé el duelo, como se suele decir. Pero también pensé que era lo mejor, teniendo en cuenta que yo nunca podría dejar a mi esposo y mis hijos. A los 3 meses de eso, él volvió y me lo contó todo y me dijo que aunque estaba con esta otra joven no podía dejar de verme, que era superior a sus fuerzas. Yo le dije que eso no podía ser... pero como siempre, volvimos a caer, porque no conseguimos estar separados. Ahora estábamos cada uno con una pareja y engañándolos a los dos. A estas alturas mi relación con mi amante ya no era solo sexo. Convivíamos juntos, compartíamos aficiones, hablábamos de todo, horas y horas... se nos olvida el tiempo cuando estamos juntos, se nos va sin darnos cuenta, nos reímos, discutimos, nos queríamos...el me trataba de ayudar a salir de mis adicciones, me apoyaba, me decía que no debía de odiar a mis hijos, que a pesar de todo ellos eran parte de mí.

 _ **Es difícil no llevarle la contraria**_

Su pareja se enteró del engaño después de vernos besándonos en la azotea de la Universidad y lo abandonó. Él lo pasó mal porque después de todo acepto que la quería, pero al poco tiempo lo superó y se fue al extranjero 4 meses por la pasantía que la carrera obligaba.

Me dolió muchísimo su marcha, pero pensé que nos vendría bien estar separados para pensar, para olvidarnos el uno del otro... Así se acabaría esta relación que estaba mal ante la sociedad y que no podía continuar. Yo no era capaz de terminarla, el tampoco... ésta sería una estupenda oportunidad. Estando fuera me llamaba a diario, me escribía, seguíamos en contacto a pesar de la distancia.

Nos extrañábamos, nos amábamos en la distancia. Y aunque cada uno seguía con su vida, cada día nos dedicábamos unas horas a hablar y escribirnos. Se fue en Octubre y en Diciembre cogió un avión para venir a verme unas horas y volver. Es todo una locura.

 _ **Aquella habitación de hotel o el cuarto de los residentes se convirtió en nuestro refugio**_

Kazuto volvió... y todo siguió como siempre. Yo con mi esposo, él solo, pero juntos cada día... Como una pareja normal pero en secreto. Paseábamos, íbamos al cine, al teatro, veíamos la tele juntos en su habitación, hacíamos la compra... Todo.

Finalmente quede embarazada por tercera vez, pero en esta ocasión sabia a la perfección que este bebe no era de mi esposo, era de Kazuto…este al saberlo se alegró de sobremanera, aunque también sabíamos que no se podía dar a conocer la verdad, discutimos cuando quiso ir a enfrentar a Sugoi para decirle todo, pero a la final no pudo y tuvo que guardarse el orgullo de que nuestra hija naciera bajo el apellido de mi esposo.

 _ **No te merezco**_

La pequeña Hime fue nombrada por Kazuto y yo lo acepte porque era un hermoso nombre. El miedo que tuve de que se pareciera a mi amante se alejó cuando la vi, era una copia mía de pies a cabeza, nada había sacado de él.

Sugoi por su parte estaba entre maravillado por la nueva miembro de la familia como decepcionado por su género, pues contaba con que fuese un nuevo barón. Gracias a eso me permitieron cuidarla desde el principio y estar con ella todo el tiempo.

Kotaro y Mizuki la conocieron y como buenos hermanos sobreprotectores la cuidaban mucho, por primera vez les veía sonrisas en sus pequeños rostros melancólicos la mayor parte del tiempo.

Al terminar el tiempo, me ofrecieron la oportunidad de renovar el contrato de trabajo, y aunque en principio habíamos decidido que serían solo dos años, convencí a mi esposo después de arduos esfuerzos y complacencias para que lo aceptara. Todo con la excusa de que no encontraría otro trabajo igual y quería mi independencia económica. Aunque la verdadera razón era que no me sentía preparada para separarme de Kazuto y este de nosotras.

A estas alturas, mi querido Kazuto empezó a confesarme que me quería, que me amaba y me pedía que abandonara a Sugoi para casarme con el. Pero yo que soy una cobarde y una egoísta le dije que no y seguí adelante con todo. Ya teníamos todo preparado para la boda. Que hubiesen pensado mis padres, mi esposo, mis amigos... No tuve valor, ni coraje, ni nada. Todo lo de la sociedad y el que dirá estaban muy arraigados en mi interior y eso sobrepuso a lo que quería.

Llegó la fecha y viajé a mi casa para casarme, irme de luna de miel... Todo fue maravilloso para todos, una boda increíble, feliz de parte de Sugoi y tristeza por mi parte.

 _ **Una nueva cruz en mi martirio. Todo por mi debilidad**_

Sé que Kazuto estaba en la iglesia, vi sus ojos acuosos en las bancas traseras, estaba impotente, estaba muerto en vida porque me veía en brazos de un hombre que no era él, sabía que no podía darme la vida que Hime y yo estábamos acostumbradas, era de un mundo al que le faltaba muchas cosas y yo las tenía todas.

Durante el mes que estuve fuera no pude escribirle ni llamarlo ni nada. Sugoi me absorbía completamente, quería que tuviéramos otro hijo y no me alejaba de el para nada. Yo por supuesto a sus espaldas estaba planificando por lo que un embarazo no deseado de su parte no llegaría.

Cuando me incorporé en mi trabajo y lo volví a ver... él estaba dolido, nos había echado de menos, yo no le había escrito... Le pedí perdón y como siempre, a los dos segundos ya lo había hecho. Me perdonó y me abrazó muchísimo rato. Y volvimos a lo mismo, pero en mi mente y alma ya se había gestado la idea de un nuevo bebe de su parte, quería otra niña que llenara mis días de color y risas, que junto a su hermana me dejaran ser la madre que poco a poco quería ser, por supuesto que con Kazuto dejaba de planificar y este aunque reacio a la idea al final acepto. Éramos egoístas, éramos dos personas que no sabíamos lo que el destino cruel nos deparaba.

Así llegó el verano y durante las vacaciones en mi casa, con mi esposo decidí que no podía seguir con esta situación. Que debía marcharme, que debía romper con él y comportarme como debía. Amar a mi Kazu y serle fiel, irnos a vivir junto a nuestra Hime y la nueva bebe que esperaba. Así es que lo comuniqué en mi trabajo. Al cumplir el contrato me marcharía. Reunía los ahorros que no había usado y la parte de la herencia que mi padre me dejo en secreto, no le permití a mi jefe que se lo comunicara a Sugoi, pero este de alguna manera lo supo y me enfrento. Le dije con mentiras que me retiraría para dedicarme a mis hijas ya que con los dos mayores no se me permitía.

Comenzó a comportarse muy extraño, receloso de todos, siempre me llevaba y regresaba de la universidad en su coche, sentía que todos mis pasos eran seguidos y creía que todo se estaba descubriendo. Kazuto por entonces había decidido marcharse nuevamente en una pasantía más larga para evitar ser descubiertos. Los últimos días a su partida fueron maravillosos y horribles al mismo tiempo. Maravillosos porque tratábamos de aprovechar cada segundo que nos quedaba juntos y horribles porque el dolor era inmenso, el miedo de no volver a vernos, de separarnos... de que no pudiera ver a nuestra hija cuando naciera, pero debía ser así, éramos dos egoístas, dos amantes en secreto que no querían salir de un mundo de oscuridad y amor eterno.

Los primeros días de su ausencia fueron horribles, la falta, el echarnos de menos, el amor que no teníamos... Nos escribiamos a una cuenta de correo oculta preguntándonos qué tal todo.

Nuestra linda Aiko nació dos semanas después de su partida, una hermosa pelinegra de ojos castaños. La familia creyó que su color oscuro se debía a mi padre y abuelos, además de algunos parientes de Sugoi, por lo que no hicieron muchas suposiciones al caso, pero mi esposo era algo diferente. Al nacer Aiko la alejo de mi como lo hizo con Kotaro y Mizuki, no me permitía verla por más que le rogara y solo me humillaba con sus palabras diciéndome que era un mujer que poco valía.

Me golpeaba, me drogaba para que me mantuviera calmada y yo no sabía que pasaba.

Dos meses después del nacimiento, la mujer encargada de cuidarme me dio la devastadora noticia de que mi pequeña había muerto, no se me dijo la causa y no se me permitió verla, pero todos aquellos que me conocían solo venían a darme el más sentido pésame. Me derrumbe, nos derrumbamos, Kazuto cayó en una profunda depresión y sé que lloro tras enterarse de la muerte de nuestra hija.

Sugoi me decía todos los días que su muerte era mi culpa, porque no la había cuidado en el embarazo, porque no la amaba lo suficiente, porque no lo quería como la esposa que debía de ser. Todo aquello me hizo darme cuenta de que se había enterado de la verdad, me observaba con ojos de loco, estaba furioso cuando me golpeo aquella noche y me dijo apunta de gritos de que estaba pagando mi infidelidad, que si no me comportaba, que si no abandonaba a Kazuto y a mi trabajo, que si no me daba a él, mi pequeña Hime lo pagaría muy caro.

Yo grite, lo insulte, lo golpee, pero al final no gane, me trajo dopada a esta institución mental donde fui diagnosticada como loca prácticamente, según los doctores, la perdida de mi hija causo una fuerte depresión postparto del que no había podido recuperarme y esto causaba alucinaciones y mentiras.

Han pasado dos años desde esta situación, alejada de todo y de todos, solo siendo visitada por Sugoi que lo único que hace es acostarse conmigo, golpearme, insultarme y decirme una y otra vez lo estúpida que fui al engañarlo, que todo lo que me estaba pasando era por mi propia seguridad y que si en algún momento veía a Kazuto lo mataba y con él a Hime. 

Las drogas son mis únicas compañeras, mis únicas amigas y confidentes, aquellas que me mantienen en un mundo donde Sugoi no puede estar, en un mundo donde el alma de mi pequeña Aiko crece sana, al lado de su padre y de mí. No sé nada de Hime más allá de que la matara si no hago lo que él quiere.

He tratado de cortarme, el dolor me ha dado la paz que estoy anhelando, he tratado de huir, pero siempre me atrapan y me torturan. Mi cuerpo cada vez está más delgado, ya no tengo apetito, mi mente está perdiendo su lucidez y cada vez que aquellos ojos depredadores de Sugoi me ven me dice…"eres mi muñeca perfecta y como tal observare hasta que el ultimo grano de tu cuerpo desaparezca bajo mis manos"

Hoy, cuando se cumplen dos años de aquella muerte, ya no puedo más, esta mañana logre conseguir lo que quería, me iría de este mundo podrido para estar con mi ser amado.

 **POV NORMAL**

Asuna seguía en aquel pequeño cuarto de su confinamiento y el único sonido era el agua correr del lavadero, no había cerrado el grifo y saco de su escondite un pequeño cuchillo. Lo examina con mucho cuidado y determinación mientras se levantaba del suelo y decidida por sus acciones futuras, dirige el cuchillo a su cuello, pero se detiene cuando roza la piel. Se queda en ese estado unos momentos, respira agitadamente con sus pupilas contraídas, quiere hacerlo, pero le ha dado miedo.

Cierra sus ojos con determinación, de su cabeza sale una doble negación, quiere que todo termine, quiere irse de este mundo y cuando los abre, esta lista, dos pares de lágrimas surcan sus mejillas mientras retrocedía el cuchillo…estaba por darse su golpe de suicidio cuando…

-Asuna!

-Eh?- se asustó al reconocer aquella voz que la hacía delirar, aquella voz que la hacía amar cada vez a su dueño. Abrió sus ojos sobresaltada y con sorpresa noto que frente a la puerta ahora abierta se hallaba la figura que por dos años deseo. Un apuesto joven de ojos grises fríos y furiosos-Kazuto?

No era mentira, la figura del hombre estaba frente a ella, este avanzo con rapidez a su persona y de un manotazo le quito el cuchillo lanzándolo a la cama. Su contacto le erizo la piel mientras que se sonrojaba, el miedo la lleno pensando que las alucinaciones finalmente estaban ganándole.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Kazuto agarro con fuerza sus muñecas y la atrajo hacia el.

-Como se te ocurre pensar hacer tal barbaridad?, quieres dejarnos solos y echar sobre la tierra todo lo que he tenido que pasar para volverte a ver!- Estallo furioso mientras sus ojos grises se cruzaban con los temerosos de la castaña.

-Pero, yo…tu..digo que

-Yo estoy vivo, Aiko y Hime están vivas y tu estas viva-la agarro del mentón para que lo viera- no voy a permitir que ese maldito arruine más nuestro camino.

-Aiko?, pero ella

-No está muerta, ese maldito la había dado en adopción y a Hime trato de venderla cuando se enteró que yo regresaría a Japón-decía mientras que se acercaba más a ella.

-Que?-pregunto en shock, su corazón salto con dolor y remordimiento, pero entonces antes de que pudiera decir algo más sintió las manos de su amado sobre su rostro.

Kazuto alzo su mirada perdida hacia la suya sorprendiéndola, y más cuando siente las manos del menor sobre su estropeada piel, limpia de su rostro todo rastro de lágrimas, una sonrisa adorna sus provocativos labios, logrando que como antaño Asuna se sonrojara levemente y antes de que se diera cuenta aquellos apetecibles labios estaban posando sobre los suyos…estremeciéndola por completo.

-Eres mía que no se te olvide eso-le susurro mientras que ella no tardaba en corresponderle y eso provoco que Kazuto transformara el beso en uno intenso-Debemos irnos

-Como me encontraste?, como entraste aquí?

-Eso no es importante ahora-le agarro de su mano mientras procedía a salir por la puerta. No había guardias, no había nadie alrededor que les prohibiera su fuga.

Una sonrisa adorno los labios de Asuna mientras que su amado la llevaba hacia la salida, su calor la envolvía de felicidad, todos sus miedos sentía que desaparecían por completo, su cuerpo estaba relajado. Su visión se transformaba con cada paso que daba y sin darse cuenta al pasar por la salida de aquel maldito lugar se encontró sobre la colina de un hermoso prado.

Un campo a su frente rodeado de flores y más allá donde su avellano mirar la llevo, un par de siluetas pequeñas tomaron forma. Una morena y otra castaña rojiza como su propia cabellera.

No sentía más miedo, no sentía ya ningún dolor, solo sentía el calor de la mano de su amado Kazuto quien la había abrazado cuando sus pequeñas fueron vistas.

-Mami!-escucho un doble grito infantil.

-…-Cayo de rodillas mientras que los cuerpos de sus niñas se estampaban contra el suyo al terminar su carrera, ambas sonrientes, ambas la besaron en sus mejillas y las lágrimas se desataron-Mis niñas, mis amadas niñas!

-Estaremos siempre juntos-escucho la voz de Kazuto mientras con sus brazos rodeaba a sus princesas, beso en la coronilla a las niñas y a Asuna uno en sus labios-siempre estaremos juntos, en este lugar no abra nada ni nadie que nos separe nunca más.

Asuna no volvió a pronunciar palabra, solo sonreía por tener a su familia a su lado.

El viento fresco los envolvió, sus vestimentas cambiaron a unas pulcras prendas blancas, su piel estrecha volvió a relucir como antaño y a su frente el panorama estaba dándole una paz añorada. Poco a poco fue olvidando su pasado, su memoria se vacío de aquella vida y aquellos recuerdos que dejaba atrás, solo su familia le llenaban todo su pensamiento, toda su razón.

-Vamos a casa?-pregunto Kazuto tomando su mano y llevándola después de un beso en una caminata que los llevaba más y más lejos de aquel lugar que dejaban.

Mientras tanto Sugoi llegaba a la habitación de su esposa, una senda sonrisa era mantenida en su faz mientras que su mente traía el recuerdo de aquel pelinegro que en este mundo ya no estaba más, nada ya le estorbaría.

Saco la llave electrónica, toda la puerta tres veces como siempre lo hacía para alertar a su ocupante y procedió a abrirla.

-Buenos días mi amada-saludo con veneno-este di…-no pudo continuar cuando su pie derecho fue envuelto en un charco, bajo la mirada y se dio cuenta con alarma que era sangre, sus fosas nasales de inmediato lo impregnaron de un profundo aroma metálico y al alzar la mirada encontró la causante-Asuna!

Su grito dio alerta a todo aquel que se encontrara cercano, su mirada quedo clavada en aquella escena. Su amada, su amada princesa, su terca y hermosa princesa estaba derrumbada en su propia sangre, sangre que se vertía de la grave y profunda herida de su garganta…el cuchillo yacía a su lado y en su mirada nadie podría describir con palabras lo que hallaron.

Una sonrisa…una sonrisa de júbilo, su mirada que se mantenía abierta y cristalina, estaba aún contraída en la última gran emoción que su dueña tuvo en su vida.

Se había marchado al lado de aquel ser que aun en la muerte la acompañaría…

Se había marchado feliz y sin sentir el último pulso del dolor mortal…

Su locura la llevo a la muerte, pero también al encuentro del amor y de la eterna felicidad…aunque no siempre ocurra en la vida.

 **FIN**

 **Sé que fue una idea extraña y loca que hizo sufrir mucho a la pobre de Asuna, pero al menos al final…en su estado final se fue al lado de su familia.**

 **No siempre la locura es mala…**

 **Espero que en verdad les haya gustado y nos vemos en el siguiente día de la Week, disfruten de esta semana.**

 **Sayo.**


End file.
